There has been little systematic investigation of tissues within the aging oral cavity. The purpose of this project is to assess the oral physiologic status of participants in the Baltimore Longitudinal Study and thus provide baseline information which is lacking. The objectives of the study remain the same: (1) define subjects dental and oral health; (2) examine biological factors likely to influence oral health. After 2 years, 220 subjects have been seen and approximately 150 pieces of information accumulated/subject. Major effort has been directed at methods of data handling and analysis. Data has been stored on computer discs and organized such that analysis of variables can be routinely performed. Initially comprehensive analyses have focused on stimulated parotid saliva flow rate and measurements of gustatory function.